mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tha Ghost Killer
Review i was wondering if you wouldnt mind making a review for this character http://mugenguild.com/forumx/index.php?topic=143159.0 Sorry, no reviews. 12:28, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Ice KFM i just notice you got Ice KFM would you mind sharing him Ok. But it needs to be fixed. 07:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Can you fix this? do you think you can fix this http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Duran Done. 08:34, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Review could you do a review on this character http://www.sendspace.com/file/0blusd Sorry, no reviews. 12:28, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sprites Thanks for admiring my sprites. :) Garfield1601 (talk) 20:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't mention it. :) 09:43, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for welcoming me into the M.U.G.E.N. community !! :) Crawler3333 (talk) 17:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC) No problem. 08:34, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Problem! The chat glitch, it no longer displays who is online and the messages. I could not talk with you in the chat for the moment. ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:53, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I can't do anything. Check with Wikia. Sorry. 08:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Website I would've just replied to you on my talk page, but I believed this'd reach you quicker. Here we go :) 20:23, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. 08:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Review would you mind making a review of these 2 characters they was very hard to find http://www.sendspace.com/file/2ccedw Can you make the Gun Hyper for the edited Yoshi by Mike hey Eljosho1998 i was wondering can you make the Gun Hyper for Black Yoshi i edited Mike's Yoshi to make it look like Black Yoshi from SuperMarioLogan on YouTube heres the link to edit it Black Yoshi.zip - 4shared.com - online file sharing and storage - download i want the Eating Hyper to change to the Gun Hyper and does this pic. look good for a Hyper and i could use some help with that as well and the coding -AngryMugenBirds I'll see what I can do. 08:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Muddy Mole Could you please do Muddy Mole?Chef Cookie Banya company (talk) 10:54, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I'll try to, but not now though. I have too many W.I.P's at the moment. 18:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Good Luck hey i must play mugen everyday, i must stronger fighter right now, good luck Ok, thanks. 18:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Bad News Despite that Mugenfan gets blocked many times, he still returns to this wiki. He was bullying The Iran Sonic on his sprites blog and you should block the Wikia contributor under my comment about Mr. Sonic fan. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Character thought you might be interested in this character that you might make a review of her she was very hard to find btw http://mugen.the-chronicles.org/forums/downloads.php?do=file&id=3258 Rename when you get this message can you rename the Tylor the Hedgehog bage because it won't show up on the template? Done. 03:07, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Request 1 Hi Eljosho, can you make a AI Patch "easy" for Kula Diamond (by beppu) if you have the time please? ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:54, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Done. Here's the link: http://www.mediafire.com/?zq74n5dukkv22am Enjoy. Request 2 Thanks (sorry of have not answered on the chat, I swept my house). Can I ask you more of request? ---Toupou--- (talk) 13:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes. 01:01, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Can you create a AI patch "normal" for this characters: *Hatsune Miku by Yu-Toharu *Mario by ShinRyoga *Luigi by ShinRyoga *Yoko Littner by Warusaki3 *Madoka Kaname by Waribashi *Flamme by Juke Kisaragi *Fliz by Juke Kisaragi *Lyzer by Juke Kisaragi (For Lyzer, more advanced that Flamme and Fliz) *Eri Hasumi (and maybe also Kaede Hioh, Lilith and Yui Kutuna) by ZSM *Captain Falcon by Kamekaze *Mech-Hisui by Raajaboy (for she, less brutal but keep advanced) Thank you in advance if you accepted! ---Toupou--- (talk) 12:11, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Mario's Link: http://www.mediafire.com/?wz2juup44v7iuzz Luigi's Link: http://www.mediafire.com/?m6mqk8857of1xnd More soon. 12:16, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Restoring my Deleted Page A favour, please? Since you're the admin, do you mind if you help recover my Pingurules self-char page? Oh and I made up with Gay Eevee now. Unsigned message from Pingurules. If the page was a W.I.P. then there's nothing I can do. Sorry. 09:43, February 13, 2013 (UTC) hey! Forgive me, it's all IAMTORBIE/Janembathedemon/The Lost Viking Siniestra/TheRealVonClutch's fault! He forced me to hate you on once and some of the admins there but now i betrayed him and i have to forgive you! AVAST THE FUN (talk) 12:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) So (correct me if I'm wrong), Janembathedemon forced you to hate on several of the users on this wiki and you want me to forgive and unblock you. Well, ok. If you can keep out of trouble, say sorry to LegoPigeon and TOASTERPASTRIES then you will be unblocked and we will have a clean slate. 12:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Concerning my WIP Character! Finally I'm thinking and I decided to remove the "Counter Move" and not of Dreamcancel after Shadow Kick. ---Toupou--- (talk) 16:30, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, good decision. :) 22:46, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Mission! I found a duplicate version of Rin Kagamine with the move Road Roaller fixed, but the lifebar's portrait is bad! x( Can you transfer the data of the super move of the new version in the old version, please (and can you remove a glitch when Rin can jump out of the road roaller before to banging (the road roaller is banging many times and I hear the angry voice of Rin, but she is not on the road roaller) because it always here) ? Old Version: Go on the Rin's page New Version: https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=C0173D3A69BE074B&id=C0173D3A69BE074B%21159 If this is done, I'll keep this version in waiting your updated version. ;) ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) would you mind adding this to the article on Motaro it wouldnt let me and the last time i did i mess things up please and thank you http://mugen.the-chronicles.org/forums/downloads.php?do=file&id=3061 Request 3 If you have a time, can you fixed this version of Mech-Hisui? http://www.mediafire.com/?mbaki2uzabbplgf#! * Added a KO Sound. * Added the same stun's sprites that Raajaboy's version during the stun (but do not add the effect of the electric current of Raajaboy's version). * Added the word and sound "Arc-Drive Finish" if she put KO her opponent with the Super move where he summons clones of her and the "You Win" on her lifebar if she win the match (like H's Hisui). * Fixed the aura of the Heat and Blood Heat (because her aura dont appear directly but be move a bit and when she switch to Blood Heat it's such, her aura is not directly yellow like H's Hisui and be move a bit for that the change make, and it's such when the Heat/Blood Heat is normally time out) * Fixed glitch during the special move Midnight Bliss by Leela Turanga (and maybe also by Kang, I dont test). Thank! ---Toupou--- (talk) 10:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC)